Roomate Wanted
by Mightybooshrocks
Summary: When Draco wants to make immense and Harry needs a roomate what better way to is there to start. But what happens when Harry finds out Draco is not as alright as he first expected? Will he stick by him?


_Roommate wanted!_

_Must be male and immaculately tidy, quiet but also a lot of fun._

_Call me on my phone at: 44789765125_

_Or stop by if interested._

_24 Pichley Street, ring buzzer at door and ask for Harry Potter._

_Thanks!_

It was freezing as I was reading the advertisement in the little corner shop window, it had just been announced on the news that it would be in minus degree's. I gasped as I got to the end of the advertisement, it couldn't be could it? Harry Potter living in muggle London like any other normal human being? I had to find out if it was him, I so wanted to make immense for all the awful things that had happened, the war had changed me so much, I had done my grieving and paid my deeds by becoming a healer but it still wasn't enough! I needed him to forgive me, I don't know why in particular him but I knew that is what my gut had been telling me and I had to pursue this. But would he accept me? I mean his arch nemesis Draco Malfoy knocking on his door and…apologising? I felt sick at the thought of disgust on his face as he would open the door to find me standing there, but I'd be kicking myself forever more if I did nothing about it.

I walked out of the small shop with the advertisement scrunched in my hand, when I got home I unfolded the piece of paper and picked up my house phone. Wait! What was I doing? I was quite happy with my flat as it was, there was no need to move, I had the address I could just go and apologise and it would all be over and done with but…the thought of living with Harry excited me! I wanted to live with him, I wanted to be able to see him every morning and night, and I wanted him. I picked up the phone for a second time without thinking and stabbed in the numbers that were written on the paper. After two rings a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" I heard the gorgeous voice answer, and I was stunned into complete silence.

"Hello? Is anyone there? God I knew advertising my number in that shop window had been a mistake!" Harry said, I could here him getting more and more irritated, I loved that. I snapped back to attention.

"Sorry! My erm…my phone line's playing up! Yes I'm ringing about the advertisement for a new roommate?" I rushed afraid that he would hang up on me.

"Oh no I must apologise I just thought it was a kid playing a trick! Well how about you come round let's say…7o'clock tonight and we'll have an interview"

"Yes that would be great, I'll see you then when we shall talk"

"Agreed! Lovely to speak to you Mr…?"

"Mr…Mr Malfoy sir" I didn't let him have a chance to say anything else before I hung up the phone, it would all be explained tonight I thought to myself as I glanced at the clock to see that I had at least half an hour before I had to set off so I busied myself with the dishes.

Finally I stood looking up at the clean cut houses that had been converted into a first and second story flat, I took a deep breath before walking up to the buzzer that had 24 scribbled on it which could only be in Harry's messy scrawl that he called handwriting. I buzzed. Harry picked up instantly.

"Hello…" Harry's tone sounded scared but curious.

"Ah yes I'm here about the advertisement! We spoke on the phone earlier!" I replied cheerfully, this was sure to be fun.

"Oh yes…please come on up" Harry said releasing the lock so the front door slammed open. I walked in and up the stairs knowing Harry would probably be situated on the second floor. I was right. There he was, standing in the doorway of his flat staring at me with wide eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there gawping Potter or are you going to invite me in?" I said with a smile.

"Draco?"

"That's my name…"

"What are you doing here Malfoy? What the fuck do you want?" he hissed at me.

"Look Harry I came to make immense! The war was a long time ago and I wanted to apologise, I'm deeply sorry for any hurt my family caused you…for any pain I caused you, my father had raised me that way, I had to learn how to be normal all by myself, I never wanted to hurt you I wanted to be your friend" I looked at Harry for any sign of emotion and then I saw it, a flicker of sadness, a flicker of hope.

"Look Malfoy why don't you come in and we can talk?"

"Okay! But I'll only come in on one condition…"

"And what may that be?" Harry said raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"That you call me Draco…Harry" I whispered the last part, I didn't want to rush him after all we had been arch enemies for most of our life! But thankfully I saw Harry's face relax into a sweet smile.

"Would you please come in Draco?"

"I would be honoured Harry" I said walking past him into the flat. The front door lead straight into the living room which was graced with a roaring fireplace complete with marble mantelpiece, the carpet was a light shade of cream while the walls were painted a deep burgundy, Very Gryffindor. I sat down on one of the three black leather sofa's staring up to see Harry leaning against the fireplace staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I said.

"You seem different Draco, not arrogant more…I don't know just different!"

"Harry come and sit down and I'll explain everything I need to make immense with you, I've at least tried with everyone else and most people have accepted me but you're the only one I really care about hating me, I don't know why but I can't live with you hating me! Please sit down…" I whispered patting the spare space next to me on the sofa; Harry stared for a while before reluctantly walking over to sit down next to me.

"Okay Draco you have ten minutes."

"Thank you Harry! Look after the war I felt so guilty! I wanted to be on the light side but it was my mother you see…she wouldn't leave my dreadful father, she said she might as well die if she left him but he did things to her, he raped her, he abused her and she would only be safe when I was around! If I had left her on her own she would be dead by now, I had to protect her so therefore I had to pledge allegiance to you know who, I know you would have done the same Harry!" It took Harry a good few minutes before he answered me

"Draco…I never knew, I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time at school, you're right I would have done exactly the same! And I forgive you for anything that has happened in the past…" I threw myself at him hugging him close, I hadn't even noticed that I had started to sob. Harry pulled away slowly when he felt me start to shake.

"Draco…are you crying?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'm…sorry…it's just…my mother died two weeks ago…" I cried as I tried to pull him back into a hug, but he wouldn't hug me back he just sat there staring at me, what was he doing? Gloating at my misery? I knew this had been a mistake.

"Why does no one want to hold me?" I screamed as I stood up abruptly making a rush for the door until I felt Harry pull me into his chest.

"Shh Draco, I will hold you! I'm sorry about your mother…It'll be okay Shh" Harry said while soothingly rocking me back and forth and stroking my hair, my body felt so heavy and I slumped downwards feeling to tired to support myself. Harry supported me and slumped down with me slowly so he was sat cross legged on the floor with my face staring up at him from his lap, he wiped away my tears from my face stroking my cheek gently before he disappeared as I fell asleep oblivious to the world. It had been the first time I had spoken about my mother's death.

I awoke in a strange room, I looked down and I was in a bed? I was sure I had near enough passed out in the living room how did I get here? I sat up and saw Harry sat at the bottom of the bed immersed in a book about potions, from which he looked up from as soon as he felt me stir.

"Draco thank god you're alright! How long has it been since you had a proper rest?" said Harry rushing over to sit next to me.

"A long time Harry…How long was I out for this time?" I sighed.

"This time? Does this happen a lot?"

"Yes…I usually last about a week without hardly any sleep and then collapse wherever the mood takes me and I wake up hours and hours later"

"Dray...that's no way to live, you were out for nearly two day's!" Harry whispered pulling me into his arms "I thought you were going into a coma Dray!"

"I'm sorry Harry, I should have warned you" I rasped as tears started welling up in my eye's but I was damned if I was about to cry again.

"No Dray I was just worried! You need looking after and that's why I want you to be my new roommate! I want to nurse you back to a fit state, or Draco…you're going to die, you're wasting away!" I looked up for any signs of humour but I could see he was deadly serious.

"Okay Harry I'll let you look after me…"

_ (xo) _

I had just unpacked the final box of my stuff into the spare bedroom in Harry's flat, I guess it was our flat now in a sense. I had moved in the day after Harry had asked me because I knew how much it meant to Harry, but I still missed my old apartment dearly. This was going to be the first night I stayed here, whenever I collapse I usually sleep really peacefully for a long amount of time but once I wake up from that state I can't sleep, if I do eventually get two hours of sleep at night if I'm especially tired I would scream and thrash about loudly, at my last apartment I got complaints from the neighbours so I'm sure Harry will hear if I do fall asleep. I felt so worried it was unbearable, the thought of not sleeping at all passed through my mind but I knew that wasn't an option, the amount of sleep I got at the moment was killing me enough, there was no way I could cut down anymore, but then my mind wondered back to Harry…I'd have to try and stay awake all night. I was pulled from my decision as I heard Harry enter the flat.

"Draco?" Harry called. I walked into the kitchen to find him unpacking the Chinese takeaway he had just got to celebrate me moving in.

"Dra...oh there you are!" exclaimed Harry as he turned round to hand me my plate of food. My heart started to beat fast again, I hadn't even thought about it when he asked if I wanted to get a takeaway, I couldn't eat all this or I'd be sick. If I ate too much food in one sitting I would be sick and I would go into a panic attack. But I couldn't refuse the food when I said I wanted some when he asked me? Oh god I'd just have to try.

"Thank you Harry" I choked as I walked over to sit on the biggest sofa.

"So how did the packing go? I still wished you'd let me help!"

"It went okay, tiring but good!"

"I bet you sleep like a log tonight eh dray!" Harry chuckled lightly punching my arm.

"Aha yeah like a log…" I said trying to sound as normal as I could, but I knew he could see through me, I felt a panic attack looming, everything was building up on top of me, I felt sick from the four mouthful's of food I had, and now Harry was going to ask what was wrong with me, I had to make my escape, and now!

"Erm can I take a shower?" I said quickly placing my plate down and standing up.

"Yes of course! It's just down the hall, I'll show you…" said Harry as he stood up to show me where the bathroom was but there was not time, I had to get away from this, this looming pressure.

"NO! Its fine, I can find it alright thanks!" I cried running for the bathroom and locking the door behind me, I heard Harry come down the corridor and stop outside the bathroom door.

"Draco are you okay?" shouted Harry but I couldn't bear replying to him so I ran to the shower jerking it on to full blast so it drowned out any noise from the outside world. I quickly ripped at my clothes not bothering if they got damaged in the rush and stepped into the blazing hot water not bothering at the pain that was seeping all over me. I stayed in there until I felt my anxiety die down, and that's when I finally stepped out and slid onto the cold floor laying my cheek to the tile, it felt so good, I felt so much better after that. When I finally mustered enough energy to pull myself off the floor and wrap myself into a white towel I made a race for the door jerking it open and sprinting across the corridor into my room locking the door behind me. If I had to deal with Harry again tonight I'd never be out of that shower! I didn't even bother putting some pyjama's on I just dropped my towel on the floor and clambered into bed yearning for the feel of my warm body against the cool sheets, I placed my head on the pillow gasping quietly at how nice it felt, I closed my eye's but then it all came back to me, as soon as darkness fell Voldermort danced across my mind with a blinding green light surrounding him, my eye's shot open. I couldn't believe that I had actually felt normal for those twenty minutes I was in the shower? But it always returned the darkness.

I sat up in bed just listening for any sounds of movement outside, occasionally I would hear sounds of Harry maybe walking or going to the toilet and this surprisingly settled me, it was nice to not be alone, to feel someone's else's presence within your reach. Finally I heard the door next door close and I knew Harry was turning in for the night, this meant I had nothing to listen to, nothing to sooth me, I'd be back to what I was like in my old flat, alone. I picked up a book trying to focus my mind in the text but it was no use, I got up and walked round my room pacing up and down, I even tried tidying my room until it was immaculately clean but even then when I glanced at the clock it was only 3am! I knew that I should never glance at the clock otherwise I would stare at it endlessly and time would only go slower than it already was. What else could I do? Nothing. I climbed into bed and closed my eye's and tried to survive through the picture of Voldermort, and the blood, the deaths, I wanted to overcome them and this had been the longest I had ever withstand them! But still I was nowhere near peaceful enough to sleep, I scrunched my eye's tighter and tighter shut and placed my hands over my ear's, I would give in not this time. Voldermort started getting closer to me; he pulled out his wand _"Crucio!" _

"FUCK! FUCK NO! PLEASE STOP! HELP ME HELP!" I started screaming but I wanted to overcome it, I couldn't open my eyes! I couldn't!

"DRACO! STOP! STOP I'M HERE!" I felt Harry's arms pulling me out of my scrunched up ball and into his arms, I opened my eyes reluctantly and was disorientated at how one second ago I was in total pain, agony even, and now I was in a warm, light room in Harry's arms being rocked back and forth.

"Harry…Harry please…please" I whispered clinging on to him with all my strength.

"Dray tell me what you want, tell me"

"Harry…don't leave me please"

"I won't Dray, you have to tell me everything or I can't help you!"

"I will but not tonight…I can't, tomorrow" I sobbed still not letting go of him.

"I understand Dray…Come on let's lie down…" Harry whispered as he pulled me under the covers onto his chest. I felt him fall asleep eventually and I was alone again. I envied him so much for being able to sleep after all he had been through. I must be so weak compared to him. Finally I broke his grasp on me and carefully stood up to look down at Harry sleeping so soundly, he was truly beautiful, all I wanted to do was lean down and press my lips to his but I knew that was out of the question. Slowly I crept out of the room hoping to find something to distract me, in the living room was a big silver TV which would do very nicely, but then I thought of the noise and Harry waking up, no I'd have to find something else. I then glanced over to a large bookcase stacked messily with piles of books…Jackpot!

I was sat on the sofa immersed in a book called _"The ride to salvation" _when Harry ran into the living room shouting my name at 7am.

"DRACO! Don't do that to me! I didn't know what had happened to you!" screamed Harry as he ran over and snatched the book from my hands throwing it to the floor with a loud _"THUD" _as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Harry…I'm sorry I just needed to do something…" I whispered as I leaned into his shoulder to smell his hair, it smelt musty, warm and most definitely arousing.

"No Draco I'm sorry I was just worried because of the state you were in last night and then I woke up and you were gone…sorry"

"Thank you Harry…"

"For what?" said Harry pulling back from the embrace to stare at me confusingly?

"For you know…last night"

"Oh Dray…I'm going to help you"

"You already are…" I sniffled pulling him back towards me for another hug. What was I doing? This felt so easy, so care free…so right! But it was with a guy, not only a guy with Harry potter my ex enemy! Oh god this had to stop before it went too far. I pulled back from the hug to see Harry's disappointed face staring back at me.

"Dray what's wrong?"

"Oh Harry…I think I'm in love with you that's what's wrong!" I clasped my hand over my mouth as the words spilled out. What the hell had I done?

"Oh erm is that the time? I need to be at work now! I'll see you tonight BYE! Shouted Harry as he rushed to the fireplace.

"Wait! Harry I'm sorry!" I screamed after him but it was too late, he had already flooed to the ministry, he must hate me now. I couldn't believe I had been so careless with words, now Harry was going to leave me, just like everyone does eventually, this was the end I couldn't bear losing Harry as well, not now. I ran to the kitchen looking for any signs to rope, I wasn't going to stay on this earth if no one wanted me, what was the point? I searched in all the cupboards until finally I found a strong, thick rope under the sink, it was perfect! I near enough ran back into the living room pleased to see there was a lampshade hanging from the ceiling, this would be too easy, and maybe it was fate.

Once I had finally hung the rope from the ceiling, and made a sturdy looking noose, I made the final preparation.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am so sorry for what I said, it was stupid and careless of me…but I meant it._

_I can't lose you as well. Nor can I stay in this world knowing you hate me._

_I must thank you for your hospitality and help._

_To think if I had kept my mouth shut you might have actually made me better!_

_Please accept my dearest apologies._

_I love you my love._

_More than you'll ever know._

_Goodbye. _

_Draco x_

I reread the note just to make sure it was right, I wanted him to know how much I had fallen in love with him that day he had saved me from the burning fire in the room of requirements, but then I thought…he would still need an explanation to what had occurred last night, he deserved that much.

_I'm writing this explanation as a separate note because I do not want it mixing with my feelings for you._

_Harry I haven't been right since the war._

_Every time I close my eyes I see him, I see the deaths…I see blood._

_I haven't slept or ate properly since the war._

_Last night I was trying to overcome my fears by withstanding the images._

_I failed._

_Also my mother died recently._

_It took all my strength to carry on._

_I went to seek out my father to tell him about mother but he had apparently died many years ago in Azkaban._

_They had thought better not to tell me and mother due to him being a death eater._

_I have no family connections left._

_I wanted to start a family one day, now I think maybe even with you but I know that can't be a possibility any more._

_You deserved an explanation._

_Goodbye once again._

_Draco x_

Perfect! Everything was ready! I laid the two notes on the chair that was standing underneath the noose as I took one last look around the room, it was time. I scrambled up onto the chair and placed the noose around my neck tightening it so that it was sure to be over as soon as possible, no point in dragging it out, get it over and done with.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as I took one deep breath and launched off the chair into the welcoming space that was in front. The world started spinning, I tried to breath again but I couldn't, the noose was digging into my neck as if it was about to saw right through, my vision was starting to blur as well, my body started to squirm beneath me, it was painful but so peaceful at the same time, for the first time I felt like I belonged, I gave into struggling and closed me eye's letting death slowly take me.

"Draco sorry I forgot my…FUCK!" I heard Harry scream in the distance as I felt his arms beneath my feet holding me up and stopping the peaceful sound and pulling me back into reality.

"FUCK PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD SHIT!" I heard Harry shout again as he quickly let go of my feet and clambered up onto the chair to release the noose from my neck, I fell to the floor feeling every bone in my body crunch at the pain, but I still never opened my eyes.

"Draco? Please open your eyes…"

"I'm sorry…" I whispered still keeping my eye's firmly shut.

"Draco please open your eyes" Harry repeated.

"I can't…"

"Why? Why can't you open your eyes? Please just for me!"

"No, go and read the notes on the chair, then you won't want to see my eye's ever again!"

"Draco…"

"JUST READ THEM!" I cried hunching away from his arms. I felt him stiffen and then stand up to read the notes. I knew when he had finished reading them because his breathing had increased rapidly; it was only a matter of time before I heard the door slam and Harry running down the corridor in disgust. But the sound of his breathing just remained, why didn't he just get it over and done with? What was he waiting for?

"What are you waiting for? If you're going to leave you might as well go now" I whispered.

"Why would I leave?"

"Why? Because you must hate me now! For how weak I am and for what I feel for you!"

"Oh Dray…I don't hate you, and you are not weak!" sighed Harry as I felt him wrap his arms around me. I finally opened my eyes to see Harry with tears running down his face, how long had be been crying? He never showed it in his tone, maybe he was trying to be strong for me.

"Harry I…I…tell me what to do Harry"

"Kiss me"

I couldn't believe my ears, had he actually just said that? I wanted to kiss him but…then without thinking I leaned upwards from his lap and pressed my lips to his, it was heaven. His lips were soft but dry, and I was overwhelmed with them, what do I do next? Should I move? But he said a kiss that could mean anything! So I pulled away reluctantly to stare at him.

"Dray…" Harry whispered as he pushed me back onto his lap and leaned over to kiss me passionately, I tried to pull away again being afraid that I was doing it wrong and making it terrible for him, I wanted so much to stop thinking and to let the kiss take me but I couldn't help worrying, I was too scared to let my self control go.

"Dray…please just relax" Harry moaned as he moved me off his lap to lay me on the floor with him leaning over me, he pressed his lips to mine once again before I had a chance to protest, this time I kissed back. Our lips were in perfect harmony together and when Harry ran his tongue along my bottom lip I immediately parted my lips but when he tried to lift my t-shirt over my head that's when it felt too familiar, to much like him. I panicked and pushed Harry off of me running to the front door and trying to open it, but it was locked and I started to get claustrophobic.

"HARRY LET ME OUT PLEASE!" I screamed banging at the door. Harry ran over to me looking extremely flustered, I would have felt guilty if I wasn't so eager to get out of the increasingly small flat.

"HARRY OPEN THE DOOR FUCK PLEASE!" Harry made a rush to shove the key into the key hole until it finally clicked and the door flung open, I ran through it and straight down the stairs and into the street, as soon as I reached the middle of the quiet road I dropped to my knees.

"ARGHHHH!" I sobbed as I knelt in the middle of the quiet London street not bothering at the weird looks I was getting from passer-by's, it had all got to familiar in there, to out of hand, I wanted Harry but thanks to him I would never be able to fully have him, never.

"Draco…come back inside…" I heard Harry's soothing voice behind me and it freaked me out again and I jumped to my feet to turn and stare at him.

"Harry…I'm sorry! I'm leaving, see you around!" I shouted over my shoulder as I walked back to see if I could get my old apartment back. But that was until I felt Harry's arms around me.

"Draco please don't go…we can go slowly! I love you…"

Harry loved me? I couldn't believe it! But could I let myself be loved, one look into his emerald green eye's answered that question.

"Okay…" I whispered allowing myself to be led by Harry back into the flat, I collapsed before I made it to the sofa having to be pulled up by Harry and carried to the bed.

"Oh Draco what happened to you?" Harry mused as he stroked my forehead.

"Your not going to let this go are you?"

"Not a chance Dray!" I guess I had to tell him.

"Harry you won't want me after you hear this…"

"Draco…I'll always want you!" said Harry as he leant down to kiss me once again.

"Okay…I can't believe I trust you with this but…here it goes. When I had finished my first semester at Hogwarts I went home at Christmas to find that my father was furious about how I'd handled trying to become you friend, he blamed me that you refused my friendship, I guess he was right. But he was so angry that he started to hit me, he would strike me regularly telling me it's what I deserved until one particularly hard day serving under the dark lord brought him home in the biggest rage I'd ever seen, I thought he was going to strike me and I was ready but then he…then he…" I couldn't. I broke down in sobs again, praying Harry would get the message and let me stop however reluctant to the idea he was. But he didn't.

"Draco what did he do?" Harry asked firmly, I knew there was no room for reasoning in his tone.

"He…he…he raped me Harry and did again and again until he was finally carted of to Azkaban…" I sobbed. The look on Harry's face was anger; I knew he wouldn't want me! Never trust anyone that say's they'll never leave you because there the one's that always do, my mother left, and my father, even Blaise who was my best friend, I'd loved him so much, uncontrollably actually. We'd finally started to make a go of things when the war started, but after the war when we retried to rekindle some of our feeling's I had changed and was this mess that Harry saw before his eyes today. I knew at the time Blaise would have worked through any problems for me, he loved me. I couldn't bear seeing him hurt every time I suffered though, every night though, in bed he would wake up to me screaming, I pushed him away, I made him leave.

"Blaise!" I cried out, this startled Harry and plastered a confused look across his face.

"What?" asked Harry?

"Blaise! Blaise! Blaise! Blaise!" I chanted over and over again close to screaming now, I wanted Blaise, I wanted him so badly, I needed to see him.

"Draco what about Blaise?"

"I need Blaise, get Blaise!" I screamed whist rocking back and forth on the bed.

"Draco calm down…I'll find him calm down!" exclaimed Harry getting up from the bed and running out of the room until all I heard was the silence once the sound of Harry flooing to find Blaise had abruptly come to an end.

I was still crying when I heard the floo go again and two pairs of rushed footsteps approach my bedroom door, then they're he was! Blaise was finally stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. Blaise didn't say anything he just ran over to the bed and scooped me up into his arms.

"Oh Dray I know, I know you are, I don't blame you for any of this, I was never angry at you! Never! Just…saddened…" Blaise whispered as he cupped my face into his hands and looked into my eyes, god I'd missed his chocolate brown eyes, as intense as the night yet as light as the brightest day.

"Blaise! Blaise! Blaise!" I started chanting again not being able to realise or fully believe that he was actually here after all this time.

"Shh I'm here Dray I'm here…" Blaise suddenly turned from me to look at Harry standing awkwardly in the door way "What are you doing?" he snarled at Harry.

"Oh sorry…I was just leaving!" said a startled Harry who had just been brought out of a shocked state.

"Good! Oh and you won't have to worry about Dray here, he'll be living with me from now on!" spat Blaise. Harry looked so hurt, vulnerable even! But he didn't reply to Blaise, he didn't fight back; I guess I was going to have to do that for him.

"Blaise I want Harry to stay" I stated firmly pulling away from Blaise's grip.

"WHAT? Why what has that...that…that FREAK ever done for you?"

"He was there for me when I needed him, he's my…he's my friend Blaise…"

"But I'm your boyfriend?" Screamed Blaise, obviously he had got the wrong end of the stick.

"No Blaise your not…I thought maybe you could be again a minute ago but when you speak to Harry like that, it makes me see that I don't want to be with you"

"Dray why did you call me here then? Your not thinking straight! You wanted to be with me a minute ago! You can't just change your mind like that!"

"No Blaise I'm thinking perfectly clearly for the first time in ages and I changed my mind the moment you insulted my boyfriend!"

Both Harry and Blaise had the same looks on there faces. Shock.

"WHAT?" Harry and Blaise exclaimed in perfect harmony with each other, this would usually panic me but I was feeling strangely calm.

"You heard me Blaise! Now get out." I pointed to the door and with the authority and sureness in my voice Blaise did not dare think twice. He got up and stormed out of the room but not before sneaking a quick glare at Harry. I leant back onto the pillow and closed my eyes savouring the silence; I didn't care what Harry thought or what was to come, either way it would be fine, at least I finally know what I want.

"Draco…what did you mean by that?" whispered Harry still staying at a safe distance away from where I lay.

"Okay to be truthful I said the first thing that came out of my head to get Blaise out of here, any excuse would do! I couldn't have him in here insulting you! Not after all you've done…but also the thought of you being my real boyfriend isn't a bad idea either…"

"So what are we dating now?"

"Well considering you say yes, then yes we are dating"

"Oh…"

We sat in silence for another five minutes before I finally broke the tension.

"So do you want to be my boyfriend Harry?"

"Sure…"

I couldn't believe it! I was so sure he was going to say no at how he had reacted when Blaise was here! My eyes shot open to stare at Harry who was still stood in the doorway but thankfully his face had softened into a smile. I got up from the bed and walked slowly over to him, being quite aware that I was not entirely incapable of fainting, I finally reached him and leant down to place a sweet peck on his lips, I wanted to take this slow.

_ (xo) _

A month had passed, Harry had stayed with me every night and I was finally making progress with the sleeping, he still appeared in my mind but it was more bearable with Harry's arms wrapped around me. I was now getting nearly 4 hours of sleep a night which was a massive improvement compared to me getting 2 to no hours of sleep before, I still occasionally collapsed but Harry was getting used to it so he wouldn't worry as much. As for me and Harry, we were still taking things slow, I think we both needed time, for me I had to get over my issues and for Harry he had to adjust to being not only gay but also in a committed relationship with his enemy from school, Draco Malfoy. But all in all things were looking up! But there was only one thing that was now bothering me…maybe things were going to slow with Harry. We hadn't kissed since that day with Blaise just hugged, I'd tried to lean in for a kiss with Harry but he would just panic and make an excuse to move away, we had cuddled and yes we shared the same bed but every night Harry slept in his day clothes like he was sacred to show any part of his body uncovered not liked before when we were not dating, back then he wouldn't care if he got into my bed stark naked, I thought things were meant to progress once you were dating not move backwards!

"Harry can we talk?" I said looking away from the TV to face him.

"Yeah of course…"

"Harry…why won't you let me kiss you?" I whispered. Harry whipped his head round to look at me with wide eyes, if we had a window in the living room I was sure he would have jumped out of it by now!

"Draco that's not true!" Harry protested!

"You know it is Harry! Anytime I get any closer than a hug you push me away! You might not mean to but you do! I want to take things slow just as much as you but…I also want to kiss you, we've been dating for a month…"

"Draco…it's just I wanted to go slow so you had a chance to change your mind…if you ever wanted to go back to Blaise…"

"HARRY! FUCK! That's not why I haven't been able to kiss you for a month is it? Harry I don't want Blaise…I want you." I whispered as I ran one of my hands through his smooth hair, god I'd missed this.

"Really Dray?"

"Yes Harry really..." Harry moved forward and placed his lips to mine, I'd missed this contact, the feel of his lips, the way he moved in rhythm with my body…everything. I kissed back eagerly moaning into his mouth, it was breathtaking, literally. We only pulled back when we were in desperate need of air.

"Wow" I huffed being breathless from the kiss.

"Yeah…I know what you mean" We sat there in silence.

"Harry…what happens now?"

"Well we could kiss again?" Harry asked suggestively. I didn't wait for him to change his mind before I reconnected our lips once again in a more urgent kiss and this time I didn't flinch away when he carefully tried to remove my shirt. We were rolling about shirtless when…

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Blaise was stood right there in front of the fireplace; he looked like he was about to murder. I felt Harry quickly try to get away from me but I wanted to show him that I wasn't bothered what Blaise thought so I pulled him back to me and stared Blaise right in the eye. That's when it all came back to me, I saw him in a new light, something had always made my brain tick about Blaise but I never knew what and had always pushed it to the back of my mind. But it was true, it wasn't just a hunch it was…a memory!

"It was you! You were the one that killed my mother two weeks ago!" I screamed as I got up to point my wand at him.

"Draco…how?"

"Your voice…the look of death on your face…I remember! You were there that night in the alley; you were the hooded man…the man who killed my mother!"

"Draco I did it for you I" I cut him off instantly.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU DID THIS FOR ME?" I screamed pushing my wand even harder into his neck "DON'T SAY ANYTHING OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE THE DEMENTORS HAVE THE PRIVELEDGE!" That silenced him.

We stood there in silence until the ministry came and took him to Azkaban, I never saw Harry's face until Blaise was gone and I was still stood in the exact same position not daring to lower my wand.

"Draco? He's gone now you can relax" whispered Harry as he stood in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I slowly and reluctantly lowered my wand, I wanted to hug Harry to me but I was scared that if I did I would crush him with how much anger was still within me.

"Harry look I need to calm down, I can't be around you at the moment, I'll hurt you! I'm going out" I growled, it took all my strength not to scream at him even though I new quite well I wasn't at all angry with Harry. I made my way to the door.

"Draco wait! You're in no fit state to go out after the news you've just heard! Stay here and I'll go out for a couple of hours; I need to visit Hermione anyway to pick up a book!" God I hated it when he was so kind.

"Okay…But go now!"

"Bye Draco" Harry said quickly as he grabbed his coat from the coat stand and rushed out of the door. Finally! As soon as the door closed I dropped my wand and threw the small table that stood next to the door across the room, wood splintered everywhere. I carried on destroying things being to angry to worry about the consequences of ruining Harry's flat.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I smashed the TV, the glass shattered everywhere including into my right hand, that's when I finally slumped down cradling my hand to my chest and cried as the blood seeped down my hand staining the light cream carpet with its substance.

"Draco?" I heard Harry whisper as he popped his head round the small hinge of the door "DRACO! SHIT ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Harry screamed as his scanning eyes reached me sitting next to the TV in a pool of blood still cradling my hand. Harry rushed over to me and pulled out his wand.

"Okay Draco this might hurt a bit but its going to heal your hand!" Harry whispered "_reparo" _and all the shards of glass levitated out of my hand and the cuts where covered with a new layer of skin, my hand looked brand new.

"Sorry about you flat…" I muttered not being able to look him in the eye out of guilt.

"Its okay that's what magic's for!" laughed Harry as he stood up and started to use reparo on all the broken objects, the room looked spotless in less that a minute, thank god.

"So are you alright now?" whispered Harry as he came back to sit down next to me.

"No…" I saw the look of sadness return to Harry's face "But I will be…" I said grabbing his hand and placing a small kiss upon it. Harry's face lit up, I knew I was going to be okay now, everything in my life had been completed, I knew that in time the nightmares would stop and I would marry Harry, we would be together forever, yes it wouldn't always be easy but nothing ever is. Yes for the first time in my life I knew everything was finally going to be okay.

_**The end.**_


End file.
